


''Three Mothers''

by Selene96



Category: Suspiria (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Magic, F/F, Female Protagonist, Legends, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, POV Female Character, Sisters, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, legend, three mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene96/pseuds/Selene96
Summary: Try to imagine for a moment, the overwhelming power of witches. A witch, through her deep connection to mother nature, her knowledge of herbs, alchemy and astrology, and all the earth's secrets. Her pact with the three mothers, through these connections, the witch gathers power about the four elements and may weave energies and the four aspects of herself...





	''Three Mothers''

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuspiriaDeProfundis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiriaDeProfundis/gifts), [Suspiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspiria/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Suspiria De Profundis" - "Levana and our Ladies of Sorrow"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766695) by Thomas De Quincey. 



There were three mothers who were aeons old when earth was without mankind, their name dwelt like some vast, brooding shadow among the ancestors of men, millions of years ago. You will have heard the legends of those mighty mothers, which aeons ago, has not always been a blur of dark, worshipped with obscenity. Million years ago, mankind knew what their darkness hid, no man dared to pronounce their name, for fear of repercussion. Their myth persisted in the civilization of the ancient world, worshipped by paleolithic humans, these three mothers, were not wholly abstract, some say they were from beyond, and real in their way, as flesh and blood. Their name were linked to unmentionable rites, who's practices were of utter darkness, these mothers had an even, deeper connection to nature and humanity, A triumvirate of women, who were believed to have been the origin and beginning of all that mankind has known as grief, pain and despair, the Erinyes and the Moirai are echoes of them, in a world that has forgotten their very name, some say they are the personification of death itself. Three mothers, agents through which nature expresses herself, though their knowledge is almost lost, and their purposes well served by its fading, here are the mothers who were there at the beginning of mankind and all witches. Three, ancient sisters, aeons old, pre-devil, referred as the sisters of pain, the Sorrows, who curse humanity with depression, grief and despair. The ancient romans referred them with latin epithet, ''Tenebrarum'' they named the youngest, and ''Suspiriorum'' they called the second. Darkness and Sighs. ''Mother of Darkness'', She moves forcefully and erratically, Her psychotic violence can utterly transform her so that she appears before you like a foreign predator attacking any who suffer a deep schism in their mind or body. When you are stripped down and brought to your worst, when your mind breaks and your body fails you, that is when she comes. ''Mother of Sighs'', Her head is forever heavy, drooped towards the ground and sighs constantly as she walks. Her sighs are the sighs of the hopeless. Every slave, every meek prisoner, every disgraced bastard and victim - they will hear her sighs. But there was this mighty sister set above these two, who's power is so wide that it touches the deep recesses of the psyche, so mighty that even today, unthinkably long afterward, her name has not died from the lips of man. It has become a byword now- her name; that once no living man dared utter! Mater Lacrimarum, ''Mother of Tears'', she attends those who worship her or those who suffer a sadness of the soul, She sits beside mourning parents, showing them images of their stillborn child, just as she sits beside beggars who's hope and dreams are long lost. Their actions are so cleverly obfuscated that even those who know of them, believe that they are long dead. The three mothers have not died utterly. They can never die as death: they come from too far beyond to know either death or life. Ethereal as they were, they came from so very-far that to touch mankind, they had to take a visible form among women of the earth, to incarnate themselves in a material body through which, as through a door, they might reach out, and touch the hearts and minds of mankind. No man knows how they vanished or why, and some fragments of their symbols is left in the remains of ancient ruins across the globe, the three mothers have sunk so low that even today their worship is descredited, and denotes nothingness. They are referred as ''Our Lady of Sorrows'', ''Our Lady of Fatima and ''Our Lady of Guadalupe''. Mater Lacrimarum and Mater Tenebrarum are both, undoubtedly obliterated from the face of the earth, but a small fragment of Mater Suspiriorum's consciousness still lingers, her force and vitality remains, she is the seal that will bring the other two mothers back to life, so as to complete the triangle, and finally surrender the world under the age of the three mother's new reign. Their goal : Change violent enough to take humanity back to a time of matriarchy...It Begins...It Falls...and then...It Rises............


End file.
